A so-called back contact solar cell has been proposed in Patent Document 1 in which p-type and n-type semiconductor regions are formed on the back surface of the solar cell. The back contact solar cell does not require an electrode on the light-receiving surface. As a result, light-receiving efficiency can be improved in a back contact solar cell. Therefore, higher photoelectric conversion efficiency can be realized.